1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to motor vehicle pedals. More particularly, the present invention relates to an adjustable dead pedal for use in a motor vehicle.
2. Discussion
All conventional automobiles include a variety of pedals. Most vehicles have an accelerator pedal that controls the engine throttle and a brake pedal that controls actuation of the braking system. Some vehicles that are equipped with a manual transmission have a clutch pedal. The operator typically uses his or her right foot to actuate both the accelerator and the brake and in vehicles with a clutch, the operator uses his or her left foot to actuate the clutch.
In vehicles with automatic transmissions and no clutch pedal, the operator's left foot performs no appreciable purpose with respect to the function of the vehicle. In vehicles with manual transmissions and clutch pedals, the operator's left foot is used only during the changing of gears of the transmission. Some vehicles provide what is commonly referred to as a `dead pedal` which provides a somewhat upright and angled location for the operator to place his or her left foot. A dead pedal provides advantages to the occupant over simply placing his or her left foot on the floor. By having an upright and angled location, the operator can apply pressure with his or her left foot to stabilize their position in the vehicle seat. This function is even more critical when dealing with performance cars where drivers require the ability to stabilize themselves in the vehicle seat. Because of this purpose and the relatively easy construction, the dead pedal has become a staple in the automotive industry, especially in performance vehicles.
Although stationary dead pedals perform the aforementioned function satisfactorily, many people prefer a dead pedal that is at a certain depth in the car. Some operators like the dead pedal close enough to them such that their left leg is bent, while others like the dead pedal far enough away to outstretch their leg. There is, therefore, a need to provide an adjustable dead pedal for an automobile. There is also a need to provide an inexpensive apparatus for an adjustable dead pedal. There is a further need to provide a simple and easy method to adjust the dead pedal in the fore and aft directions.